tyr_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ron Jon Bon Grundy
Ron Jon Bon Grundy, son of Run Jun Bun Grundy, berserker chieftain of the Grundy Clan. The Grundy Clan are berserkers of the far far north. They berserk to live and live to berserk, spilling blood wherever they make contact with other peoples. This is they Bloodlust way. Grundy say, "ice is cold so bath in blood." Temperament varies, but a good Grundy is silent, cold and unmoved like the winter lands from whence they come. But in battle, a Grundy is fierce and primal. It is the Grundy way to test their strength. Ron Jon will always want to test his strength and he has killed mighty foes. Ron Jon Bon Grundy was young for a clan chief, but the clan was destroyed by the white dragon. Ron Jon will not avenge his clan. It is not the Grundy way to take up a vendetta. They were killed and that is all. The ice claims lives everyday. Why should the white dragon be exceptional? But! Ron Jon WILL destroy the white dragon because it is the strongest foe that Ron Jon has ever encountered. Stronger even than the ice giant Aslaug, Winter's Grasp. But Ron Jon will be stronger. Grundy say, "no tears, the cold will freeze them." Ron Jon Bon Grundy is the last Grundy. Ron Jon will continue to follow the Bloodlust but it is his duty as the Grundy Chief to see the Bloodlust goes ever on. That is why Ron Jon also wants to find a nice wife to continue the Grundy Clan. :-) Ron Jon regards southerner's as quite dirty. It's warm, hot, wet and covered in grim. The only clean things in life are non-yellow snow, blood and fresh kill. He similarly regards clothes in warmer climes as unnecessary. He also doesn't use metal armor or weapons as these are weapons for weaklings. They give a weaker fighters an undeserved edge. Character Details Appearance Ron Jon was seven feet tall with a sinewy build. He sported a mohawk, and no eyebrows since they were burned off from a fireball cast by Tiaz Thal'vaz. He was heavily tattooed in the style of the Northern Tribes, and scared from battle. Ron Jon wields a massive club carved from the femur of his former pet Mammoth. Personality "I am Ron Jon. I am strong. I know the ways of the north, of the ice and of animals and weather." Ron Jon had a secret wish to learn a magic spell. Ron Jon also loved to fight skeletons, he felt the way that they shattered and crunched under the weight of his blows was very satisfying. Family Ron Jon Bon Grundy was the last chief of the Grundy Clan. The entire clan was wiped out by Issthael. "That is why Ron Jon is looking for someone nice to be his wife. Then he can continue the Grundy line. She will need to be strong to survive the North." Allies Bjork was Ron Jon's beloved War Mammoth, also killed by the white dragon. After she died, Ron Jon carved Bjork's femur into a massive club which he wields in battle. "Because he loves Bjork." Class "Ron Jon is a berserker, and follows the Bloodlust! This means, his sole purpose in life is to fight, kill enemies and to be strong! Ron Jon always aspires to be the strongest and beat the strongest! His ultimate aim, until he meets a stronger foe is to kill the white dragon!" Category:Character